


Confessions on the Rocks

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: This fic came from a dialogue Tumblr by its-just-a-writers-thing. I loved the idea for Mirandy.Prompt 48:"You are reeeaaally hot, you know?""Yeah, and you are drunk. And my boss."





	Confessions on the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** To fangirlofallthewriters and all the guys and gals on the FB DWP MirAndy Page who offered up suggestions for this title, you guys are beautiful! This fandom is absolutely amazing which shows why it's still going after almost 12 years. This is for all the Mirandy Dandies out there.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing belonging to The Devil Wears Prada. These characters belong to the original author and the 20th Century Fox.

Miranda was halfway to being drunk, and if asked, she would have no qualms about admitting it. She'd had the day from hell and was holed in the darkest corner of the hotel bar hoping she wouldn't be noticed.

Having woken up at 5 am to be ready for a breakfast meeting with James Holt, they had discussed the launch of his global brand. She'd then had a full day of fashion shows. Partway through the day she had run into that skunk Jacqueline Follet, who had offered her a smug smile.

Miranda couldn't believe the gall of the French woman or that she seriously believed she would replace her at the helm of U.S. Runway. She'd luckily had a few tricks up her sleeve and had put the wheels in motion to stop that from ever happening. Jaqueline would move to Holt International, and her job was secure, for now.

In a rare fifteen minutes of peace between dinner and the usual after show events, she had returned to her suite only to be disturbed by the bellhop delivering a fax. She had looked down and seen the petition for divorce. That snake, Stephen, hadn't even had the bollocks to demand a divorce face to face.

Miranda was furious and had cried over the son of a bitch. Not because she loved him, no, those feelings were kept for a certain smiling brunette who worked for her, but she worried about the effect this would have on her Bobbsey's. Another divorce splashed across the tabloids in all its gory detail.

Waving her glass at the bartender Miranda gestured for a refill. As if was placed in front of her she smirked, "Keep them coming." She told him.

Hearing the distinctive laughter of her assistant coming from another corner of the bar Miranda turned her head she saw the brunette looking down and blushing as Christian Thompson whispered something in her ear. Furiously, she downed her scotch and gestured for another refill. The bartender shrugged and gave her another scotch. "Merci." She whispered.

Miranda thought back to the early evening and of Andréa's compassion as she had admitted her fears regarding the divorce. She had almost crumbled when the brunette had asked if there was anything else she could do. She had nearly said yes, but biting her tongue she had said the only thing that had sprung to her mind as a suitable response, _**'your job'**_.

She had decided earlier that evening, as she networked at the after show parties, that she would have to let the young woman go once they returned from Paris. Her feelings were becoming unmanageable, and it was affecting her usual laser-like focus. She would give the girl a glowing recommendation for whichever job she chose or she would push her into editorial and out from under her immediate presence.

She heard the voice once again as she sipped her scotch, enjoying the sweet burn as it slipped down her throat.

"Stop, Christian. I said no!" Andy's voice was raised, but she couldn't make out the mumbled response from the man.

Frowning she looked around the room and saw that Andy was being pinned to the wall. Christian had his hands on the wall on either side of her head and was pressed close as he whispered in her ear. Miranda saw as he trailed his lips down her Andréa's neck. She experienced a wave of possessiveness larger than any she'd known since the birth of the twins. She was furious. _**'How dare he touch my Andréa?'**_ She thought.

She let her eyes follow the young woman's movements as Andy's hands came up and attempted to push him away. "I said stop Christian. I don't want this. I don't want you." She listened to Andy's hissed request. "Just let me fucking go."

Miranda noted the bartender refilling her drink and nodded her thanks. Grasping the glass, she knocked the contents back and shuddered. She couldn't remember how many drinks she'd had, but the room was getting much warmer and she felt lightheaded. Looking back at the brunette, she spotted the tears cascading down her beautiful face as Christian pressed himself even closer.

Grabbing another freshly poured drink Miranda slipped from her barstool gracefully and made her way unsteadily across the bar. Tapping him on his shoulder, she hissed. "Mr Thompson, I would prefer it if you did not manhandle my Andréa and force your presence upon her." She said coldly. "I distinctly overheard her ask that you unhand her immediately."

Christian spun around shocked and gaped at the older woman. Getting his bearings he laughed at her. "God woman, you look like shit. And just so you know, your Ahn-dré-ah was begging for it just a moment ago."

"I highly doubt that. I am aware this young woman has a modicum of taste." She smirked and raised her glass to the brunette before gulping down the scotch and smacking her lips. "I have seen the trollops you usually take to bed, my Andréa, however, is well above that level. You are well and truly attempting to punch above your weight. It's comical really, you are obviously delusional." Miranda's smile widened as she heard a small chuckle following initial gasp of disbelief. "Now, regarding your opinion of me, frankly Mr Thompson, I do not give a flying fuck if you think I look like shit." She looked at the brunette who was stood gaping at her open-mouthed. "Come along, Andréa."

"Now you wait a minute," Christian placed a hand on Miranda's forearm. "Just who the Hell do you think you are?"

Miranda raised her eyebrow at him, her disbelief causing him to remove his hand quickly. "I am the Devil, Mr Thompson. Surely you aware of that by now." She made to move away with a small nod at Andy to follow. Christian blocked the brunette's path causing her turn around to face Christian again. Her blue eyes hardened as she shot icy daggers at him. "Be so kind to step to one side, Mr Thompson. You are barring the young lady's path."

"So I am blocking the path of _your_ Andréa? Since when has she been yours?" He turned towards Andy. "God Andy, that's giving a whole new meaning to Miranda girl..."

"...Just shut the hell up Christian and move." Andy hissed, mortified.

"...Andy, baby..." Christian whined. "...C'mon..."

Miranda saw as the young woman sighed. Catching Christian's eye Andy shook her head. "Christian, I'm not your baby," Miranda smirked as Andy pushed past the writer and towards her. As the young woman stepped to her side, she placed a hand on the bottom of Andy's back and led her to her dark corner of the bar.

As she took up her position on the stool, she'd vacated, she examined the brunette as she moved from foot to foot nervously and pursed her lips. "Stop that infernal shuffling Andréa and sit, relax and have a drink with me."

She watched as the young brunette took a deep breath and pulled a stool up next to hers. "Sorry," Andy whispered.

She gestured for the bartender and indicated she wanted two drinks. "What are you sorry for? Was that sleaze, in fact, right when he said you were begging for it?" She asked waspishly.

"No." Andy exhaled as she searched her features. "I did not want to be one of his conquests, Miranda. I am not, to use your words, a trollop."

"I know." Miranda husked seeing the hurt flash in the hazel eyes. "I should not have said that." She finished her drink quickly as the bartender placed two drink before the women. She sighed heavily as she sipped the drink.

Looking at the brunette, she regarded her intently as she gulped at the scotch and grimaced. She smirked at Andy's reaction to the fiery amber liquid.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As the drinks flowed Andy relaxed more and felt a little brave. Looking at the editor, she was amazed to see the unguarded expression in her eyes. Unable to stop herself she asked the one question that had been running through her mind. "Why did you step in with Christian?"

Miranda caught her eye and spoke softly. "He did not seem to want to take no for an answer. I did not think you would want to be just another notch on his bedpost. Plus, God knows where he's been." Miranda shuddered. "He's such a man-whore."

Andy giggled and gestured for another round of drinks. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Runway crew enter the room and stare at them in disbelief. Nigel raised an eyebrow in query causing Andy to shrug and glance away.

Andy noticed as Miranda stiffened when she glanced towards Nigel and the rest of the crew before letting herself relax again.

Taking her drink Miranda inhaled it until it was gone then gestured for another round. "God, this scotch is going down well," Miranda spoke softly. "This week has been Hell, and it will only get worse." She mumbled.

Andy turned to the older woman and saw her eyes were becoming clouded by the alcohol. "How much have you had to drink, Miranda?" Andy asked hesitantly.

Miranda giggled and squeezed her thumb and forefinger together. "Just a little." She whispered before giggling again.

Andy sighed and knocked her drink back. "Right, I'm cutting you off."

Miranda frowned. "Don't be ridunc...ridic..." She chuckled as she stumbled over her words. Holding a finger up she contemplated what she was trying to say. "...absurd, Ahn-dré-ah." She exclaimed happily.

Andy laughed as she moved off the stool. "Well, I for one am done for the evening. I know Nigel will join you once I leave."

"No, no. I have more liquor in my suite. Will you join me for a nightcap?" Miranda stumbled over her words in a rush to get the invitation out.

"Yes, Miranda," Andy mumbled. She hoped once the older woman got to her room she'd pass out.

Miranda wagged her finger at Andy and grinned. "The night is still young, my Andréa." She gestured for the tab and signed her name untidily against the bill. Standing unsteadily she let Andy take her elbow and guide her from the bar as every pair of eyes from Runway followed them with curiosity.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda fumbled with her purse to find her key card and frowned as the contents of her purse spilt on the floor. "Fuck!" She muttered breathlessly, swooping down she picked up the key card and swiped it heavily and pushed the door open. Looking around she saw Andy on her knees picking up her cell, lipstick and a few loose coins from the carpet.

She ogled at the young woman's cleavage, which was highlighted by the plunging v-neck of her black blazer. Miranda found her breath catching at the sight of the soft swell of her breasts. Closing her eyes, she spun and stepped into the room, throwing words over her shoulder. "By all means, move at a glacial pace, you understand how that _thrills_ me." Before she moved into the suite, she caught Andy's eyes and smirked at the expression of shock in the young women's eyes.

The shock was replaced by amusement and the young women chucked. "Yes, Miranda." She responded cheekily as she stood and followed her into the room.

Miranda made her way to the mini bar and poured them both a large scotch. She sashayed to the wide couch and after placing Andy's drink on the coffee table sat in the corner of the couch and eased off her 5 inch Prada heels. Sighing she leaned back and closed her eyes. As she felt the couch dip beside her, she opened her eyes and gazed at the brunette. Andy had kicked her own heels off and unbuttoned another button on her blazer. She was mesmerised. Taking a large gulp of her scotch she sputtered as the brunette stretched sensuously and moaned.

Alarmed, Andy took the drink from her hands before reaching out and placing a warm hand on Miranda's back rubbed gently as the older woman got her breathing under control. "Are you okay, Miranda?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Wrong hole." Miranda husked.

"It happens to us all." Andy grinned and handed her the drink before she picked up her own scotch off the table and sipped it slowly. "We should make this the last drink and then go to bed; you have to be up for that breakfast meeting with Irv."

"No, don't leave. Not yet." Miranda spoke quietly. "Can't we sit here and..." She trailed off.

"Of course, Miranda." She could see the older woman did not want to be alone. "So what would you like to talk about?"

Miranda raised her eyebrow. "Is talking absolutely necessary?"

"Well, it's sometimes good to talk. To say what's in your mind and heart. Just let it out, let it all go. All the bullshit and hurt. What is even better is when you can do so knowing there'll be no judgement." Andy spoke softly, her nervousness obvious.

The words amazed Miranda, and she looked at the young woman. "And how do I know there'd be judgement? How do I know that my words wouldn't be used against me?" Miranda breathed.

"Because I care," Andy admitted. "You can trust me, Miranda."

Miranda shook her head, and the room spun. Swallowing hard, she spoke bitterly. "You are not the first to make such an offer, Andréa." She finished her drink and stood. As she moved through the room, she felt the room spin and chuckled. Picking up the scotch bottle she splashed the liquid into her glass. Putting the bottle down she frowned and picked it back up, holding the glass and scotch bottle close to her chest she moved back to the couch and fell into it. She accepted the scotch bottle being taken from her, opening her eyes she waited as Andy leaned forward and placed the bottle on the table before them. She caught the brunette's eye. "What are you thinking Andréa?"

"Lots of things, how hungover we'll be tomorrow, and how tired." She grinned.

"What else?" Miranda queried curiously.

"I was thinking how beautiful you look tonight...I mean, you always look beautiful, but tonight you are especially so. What Christian said was wrong." Andy stated softly.

Miranda looked at the brunette and saw her blushing. "Stephen told me I was old and frumpy," Miranda explained. "I have not believed I am attractive for a long time."

"Stephen's a moron," Andy exclaimed hotly. "The stupid ass must be blind."

Miranda let out a peal of laughter. "The scotch has made you brave, my Andréa."

"Why do you keep calling me your Andréa?" Andy queried quietly.

Miranda finished her drink and poured another, gulping that down quickly she took a deep breath. She looked at the brunette and got lost in the expressive dark eyes. "It's how I see you. You have gone above and beyond Andréa; you achieve the impossible." She witnessed the bright megawatt smile. "You are reeeaaally hot, you know?" Miranda purred. Leaning forward she placed her head on Andy's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Oh fuck!" Andy whispered. "Seriously, Miranda?" She asked hesitantly.

"You are exquisite, my Andréa." Miranda breathed hotly.

"Yeah, and you are drunk, Miranda." Miranda shrugged. "And you're my boss," Andy said lightly.

"Maybe, but not for long." Miranda giggled drunkenly and pulled back. "I was thinking earlier, I should fire you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"You're thinking of firing me? Why?" Andy stood up quickly her hands balled into fists by her side. "That's bullshit, Miranda." She was suddenly furious. "You tell me I achieve the impossible and go above and beyond and then you fire me?" Andy shook her head to shake the confusion and paced. Turning towards where Miranda was sat watching her, she stopped. "You know what? I deserve better than this. Go fuck yourself, Miranda! I'm outta here!" Andy turned and bent to pick up her shoes.

"No Andréa." Miranda's voice stopped Andy in her tracks. "I will not go fuck myself, however, I would like it very much if you fucked me. And therein lies the problem."

Andy pivoted quickly and looked at her. "What?"

She watched as Miranda rolled her eyes. "Do you do that on purpose?" Andy raised her brow, confusion clouding her eyes. "Do you have me repeating myself to drive me insane?" Miranda asked softly.

"You basically just told me you wanted me to fuck you. The inks not dry on those fucking divorce papers and yet..." Andy trailed off at the scowl forming on Miranda's face. "...Why the Hell would you think I'd want to sleep with you?"

Miranda smirked. "I doubt there would be very much sleeping occurring, Andréa." She stood unsteadily and finding the hidden zip divested herself of her dress.

Andy was stunned. Blushing furiously her eyes devoured the older woman before meeting her eyes.

"Now, I would very much like it if you took me to bed," Miranda breathed.

"Oh fuck!" Andy muttered closing her eyes against the sight before her.

She didn't see the older woman step towards her but felt the fingers on her face and the soft lips against hers. Getting no reaction from Andy, Miranda continued to brush her lips softly against hers before swiping her tongue gently against the full bottom lips. Andy found the move intoxicating and gasped.

Miranda pillaged the brunette's mouth with her tongue. There was no tenderness about the kiss as it deepened, it was wild and untamed. Andy dropped her shoes back to the floor with a clatter and gripping Miranda by the hips she jostled the older woman around until the back of her legs hit the sofa and they tumbled down together.

Miranda's hands moved up to tangle in Andy's hair as their mouths fought for dominance. Taking Miranda's bottom lip between her teeth Andy bit down causing the older woman to moan. She moved her hands down and slid them down to Miranda's pert ass and pulled her roughly against her hip; she rocked against Miranda's centre causing the older woman to moan against her lips. "Oh, Andréa."

Andy broke their kiss and grinned ferally down at the older woman. "Do you want me to stop?" Andy demanded. Miranda shook her head. "Answer me!"

"Nh...nooo." Miranda moaned. "Don't stop."

A hum of satisfaction escaped Andy's mouth as she heard the words; she rocked harder, welcoming the wetness soaking her thigh through the thong Miranda was wearing. Leaning on her elbow above Miranda she caught the older woman's eye. "I will fuck you, and I will have you screaming my name, Miranda." Her only answer was a gentle bite to her collarbone beneath her blazer before the lips moved up her jaw to her lips and ensnared them in a hungry kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda broke the kiss, and Andy's lips trailed down her jaw and neck biting and sucking as she rocked against her. As the brunette reached her sensitive breasts, she teased them mercilessly through the lace before pulling the front clasp apart and really feasting. The hums of pleasure against her aching nipples reverberated through her body in cascading waves.

She pulled her arms out of the bra and placed her hands over her head to let Andy have free rein. Miranda writhed against her hot mouth as it trailed down to her stomach. A blaze of open-mouthed kisses ended at her hipbone when the young woman bit down causing her hips to jerk erratically. Miranda watched under half-lidded eyes as Andy worked her way back up to neck and jawline, finding a particularly sensitive spot she concentrated on the sensations Andy's mouth elicited within her.

The brunette's hands seemed to have a mind of their own and she felt them hesitating at the waistband of her La Perla Thong for a split second before they snaked their way inside, diving straight into her folds, Andy's fingers were instantly coated with Miranda's arousal as her middle finger stroked Miranda's clit before moving down.

The older woman couldn't help but gasp as three fingers entered her roughly. "Is this for me, Miranda?" She husked in her ear as she continued to thrust deeply into her at a painfully slow pace, drawing her fingers out all the way to the tip then re-entering all the way up to the knuckle. Andy quickened her pace, fucking Miranda fiercely, leaving her panting and breathless, while her thumb moved in her circles against her clit.

"Yes," Miranda said, her voice a mere whisper. Andy removed her fingers causing her to whimper. Her hands moved to the elastic of her thong and tore it free. She couldn't help but smile at the satisfying sound of the material ripping. "Andréa, please." She closed her eyes at the pleading tone in her voice, which made her wince, but she could no more change it than stop what she was doing.

She felt Andy move down her body once again and was hit with the warm breath against her aching centre. She prepared herself for the touch of the brunette's mouth on her.

Suddenly cool air hit her full body and opening her eyes she saw the brunette at the far end of the couch with her head in her hands. Sitting up she pulled a throw off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around herself, she felt exposed and suddenly very sober.

Andy looked up and caught her eye. "I should leave." She whispered, her tears pooling in her eyes.

"Talk to me," Miranda asked gently. "Tell me why you stopped?"

"You are drunk, Miranda. I can't and won't take advantage." Andy sighed. "It would hurt too much to have you wake up tomorrow with regrets." She admitted. "I don't just want to fuck you, Miranda," Andy spoke quietly to the room, unable to look into those piercing blue eyes. "I can't just fuck you and then walk away. I thought I could but this, what we were doing, well, it is more than that."

Miranda scooched up to the brunette hesitantly and entwined their fingers. "What is this to you?"

"Love..." Andy trailed off at the admittance, tears streaking down her face."...I feel so much love, and it only just hit me, overwhelming me and I know it's fucking ridiculous, right?"

Miranda was hurt. "Not so ridiculous really. You are a caring young woman, and although I am not at all soft and cuddly, nor am particularly loveable, I have a lot to offer someone." Miranda felt the younger woman shudder as a sob tore its way from her throat. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling Andy's head into the crook of her neck. "Oh God, no. Don't cry, my darling." Andy held on to her tightly and she couldn't help but provide her with the comfort she so obviously needed as she cried.

Feeling the brunette settle she heard the quiet words. "I wasn't saying you were unlovable," Andy sniffed. "It's me that has nothing to offer, Miranda. I mean, you're brilliant, passionate and hardworking, and I'm just Andy Sachs, a small-town girl from Ohio."

Miranda raised her hand and reached out to cup Andy's chin. She caught her eyes and captured her lips in searing yet gentle kisses. Sighing she released her lips and spoke. "I need to be honest with you, Andréa. I have found myself liking you, admittedly much more than I ought to. I wanted to know you and challenge you. Before I realised what was happening, I had fallen for you, hard. What I feel for you, well, it is effortless in a way I have never encountered before."

Andy shook her head and blinked back tears as Miranda gently swiped her thumb under her eyes. "You mean it?" Andy's eyes were glassy with more tears threatening to spill.

"Yes, and as you are aware, I do not say things I do not mean." Miranda sat back and spoke from her heart. "I noticed you were somewhat attracted to me; your eyes give you away. I believed it was a small crush. Easily dealt with in a way that did not the potential to break my heart. I was harsh with you before thinking it would scare you off, how wrong was I? As you always do you surpassed my every expectation." She sensed the woman understood her words were sincere and hoped she could feel their conviction. "I recognise I have done little to make you aware of my feelings, how could I? I am for all intents and purposes still married. And I'm scared, Andréa." Miranda sighed. "I am so close to losing everything." At Andy's look of confusion, she continued to speak. "I recently found out that Irv is planning to pull off a coup to replace me with Jacqueline, I have stopped it, but tomorrow will be difficult." Miranda closed her eyes.

"You must do what you need to and secure your position, Miranda," Andy told her.

"Even if that means dashing the dreams of the one person I could consider a friend?" She caught the expressive eyes and saw the clear determination.

"Runway wouldn't be the same without you. You are Runway, Miranda." She was reminded. "I will see to Nigel in the morning."

"No one has ever kept me grounded the way you do. I need you, Andréa, more than anything." Miranda admitted.

"I want to make love to you, Miranda," Andy told her as she gently cupped the editor's face in her palms.

"Acceptable." Miranda husked. "Take me to bed."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within minutes they were on the bed, naked. Miranda had stripped Andy of each item of clothes quickly, her desire becoming more pronounced as more flesh was uncovered.

They lay entwined and touching each other, learning each other's preferences, those spots you find by through intimacy. Andy's fingers were dancing around Miranda's entrance, causing the woman to arch, searching for further contact where she needed it most.

"I want you, Andréa," Miranda panted, frustration clear in her tone.

Andy let out a self-assured chuckle. "Oh really?" she asked in a low voice next to the editor's ear. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you want, I want to please you."

"Andrea, stop teasing and just..." Miranda's words trailed as she felt two of Andy's fingers enter her.

Andy knew she wanted Miranda to feel loved and desired. "You're so beautiful, Miranda, truly stunning," Andy whispered as she watched Miranda's breaths come in short gasps as she moved gently inside her. "I want you to make you feel so good." She could feel the editor's inner walls contracting around her finger as she thrust and rubbed against her.

As Andy watched Miranda unravelling, she experienced a voracious hunger; a primal desire to savour every inch of the woman underneath her. Moving down to she dragged her tongue over Miranda's sensitive clit as she continued her thrusts. The unexpected combination caused Miranda's hips to jerk forward and match the thrust of Andy's fingers and the measured movements of Andy's stimulating tongue.

"Oh, God. Oh, Andrea, please..." Miranda cried.

Cutting her eyes to watch the older woman, she noticed as Miranda's chest heaved and her back arched off the bed. She wailed Andy's name as she felt the powerful waves of pleasure that were ravaging her body. Andy removed her fingers but kept up the gentle circling of Miranda's clit, letting her ride out her orgasm as she whimpered her name breathlessly. Andy watched closely as the tremors ran their course and Miranda's rolling hips eased as the aftershocks ceased.

Moving away from Miranda's tender clit, Andy's mouth moved to blaze a trail along Miranda's stomach and up her chest to her jaw. She landed at eye level of the editor and rolled off her, laying by Miranda's side. She couldn't stop the wide grin as she watched the editor attempting to regain control.

Miranda rolled onto her side and seeing the smile offered a contented sigh. "There's no need to look so smug, my darling," Miranda muttered with a smirk.

Andy laughed loudly and pulled the older woman into her arms. Placing a light kiss on Miranda's cheek she was amazed as Miranda snuggled into her touch before rolling onto her back and promptly passing out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda groaned as her alarm went off and she was shocked to hear the muffled voice coming from under her. "If you get off me, I'll switch that off." The hoarse voice definitely belonged to her assistant. Moving from where she was draped over the young woman she realised she was naked and cast her mind back to the previous evening as Andy moved slightly to switch off the alarm.

Images floated in her mind. Words of anger followed by declarations of love, passionate kisses that tasted like scotch, gentle fingers filling her and the whisper of a gentle tongue teasing her most intimate parts. A wave of arousal hit the pit of her stomach.

Miranda felt the brunette at her side stiffen imperceptibly, she turned and resting her head on the pale shoulder next to her, looked up into Andy's eyes. "My head hurts." Miranda husked. "How on Earth am I to get through the day?"

She felt Andy exhale and relax. "I put Tylenol and water on your bedside table a little while ago," The brunette spoke hesitantly. Lifting her head she saw the young woman looking apprehensive.

Miranda placed a soft kiss on the shoulder and turning reached out for the pain medication and water. "Thank you, darling."

Andy grinned at the term of endearment. "You're welcome, Miranda."

The editor took two Tylenol with a sip of water. Feeling the liquid soothe her thirst, she finished the glass and set it back on the table. "Oh God, that water was like liquid heaven." She husked.

"I find Pizza and Gatorade work just as well, if not better." Andy watched as Miranda gulped and sat up. She offered the older woman a megawatt smile. "You're considering it, aren't you?"

Miranda watched as the comforter slipped down over the brunette's breasts and shook her head.

"Do you want me to order you a pizza? You can swap the Gatorade for café au lait, chaud comme le centre du Soleil." Andy's tone was teasing.

Miranda bit her lip. "Don't be ridiculous, it is 5 am." Her tone was biting.

"Miranda, if you wanted pizza I would travel to Italy and back to fetch it for you," Andy told her lightly. "Right now though I should go to my room and shower and dress. Plus I need to pack."

Andy got out of bed and stalking across the room, picking up the items of clothing Miranda had taken from her the night before. Miranda was silent as she watched the brunette search for her bra.

As Andy found her clothes and made to step towards the bathroom, she heard the whispered words. "So you are leaving me then?"

"I should head back to New York, I have a job hunt to start and..." Andy trailed off as Miranda interrupted.

"You have a job, Andréa." She hissed.

"Bu...but...you...I...You told me you were thinking of firing me and then I quit..." Andy stuttered.

Miranda rolled her eyes then groaned. "I also should have mentioned that there is a position in the editorial team should you wish to remain at Runway." Miranda sighed and shifted one of the extra pillows under her head before dropping her head back on to them. "Claire told me they need a new Feature writer after I had dismissed whats-her-name."

Andy looked across at the editor and saw her biting her lip nervously. Dropping her clothes, she stalked to the bed and sat at the end facing the older woman, leaning back on her elbows slightly. Miranda's breath hitched as she viewed the expanse of toned torso the brunette was displaying.

"Miranda, what do you want from me?" Andy asked hesitantly. She needed to know if the older woman had any regrets.

Seeing the nervousness held in Andy's expressive dark eyes, Miranda was honest. "I want, no, I need you to stay with me, Andréa. I couldn't bear it if you walked away, especially after what we shared last night." Miranda bit her lip. "I want to love you and be loved by you." She whispered. "But I need your resignation backdated from last week. It will free you up for the position in the editorial team should you take it."

"What...how...Miranda, I haven't even interviewed for the position..." Andy trailed off at the small grin forming on Miranda's face, it was breathtaking.

"The job is yours upon my recommendation; I gave Claire the portfolio you left with me when we interviewed, she was impressed and asked why I didn't refer you in the first place." She watched as Andy's smile widened, it was blinding. Looking down she continued to speak. "I have made them aware that you will need time between leaving Paris and resuming your duties with them."

"I don't need any free time, Miranda. I could start straight away." Andy stated.

"Well, I will travel to Cannes tomorrow to meet the twins at our Villa, as I do every year after Paris Fashion Week. I thought perhaps you wanted to join us." Andy could see Miranda was nervous, clearly expecting the offer to be declined. She closed her eyes awaiting Andy's verdict.

Andy moved up the bed and stretched out beside the older woman. Miranda opened her eyes and turned to face the young woman. "Are you ready for the twins to know about us?" Andy asked. "Because I wouldn't want to do anything that made any of you uncomfortable."

"They know how I feel, Andréa. Obviously, they do not know how we have acted upon it." Miranda sighed. "I spoke to them last night, to let them know about the divorce, they told me they hated Stephen and he was no loss."

"They know how you feel?" Andy whispered disbelievingly.

"Mm yes. Apparently, it is quite obvious, to them anyway." She watched Andy closely. "They told me this would be the perfect opportunity to take you on a date, they are currently brainstorming first date ideas." Andy's eyes crinkled with amusement. "I will give you until this evening to make your mind up about Cannes, I hope you agree to come." Miranda looked thoughtful before supplying Andy with a genuine smile. "Now about that pizza..."

Andy laughed joyfully and jumped from the bed. "I'll get right on it, sweetheart."

"Acceptable, and while we wait I suggest we shower," Miranda stated. She watched as Andy blushed and found her smile widening unconsciously. She was amazed at how beautiful her Andréa was in that moment, stood proudly in all her naked glory, one hand on her hip and the other holding the telephone receiver to her ear as she rattled off the request for two pizzas, juice and a large pot of hotter than the sun coffee.

As Andy turned towards the editor her answering smile was brighter than the sun and it took Miranda's breath away.

**_Her Andréa..._ **

**_She had such plans for them both._ **

**FIN**


End file.
